Infernus
The Infernus is a sports car that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and has appeared in six additional GTA titles since. Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Infernus had appeared in three different forms, each illustrating the car as a sleek, low-profile sports car comparable to the Cheetah. * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Vector M12 with the rear incorporating elements of a Lamborghini Diablo. During development of GTA III, one of the earliest known names given to the car is the "Dyablo", a nod to the Lamborghini Diablo name; contrary to its final form, the car shares an uncanny resemblance to the Lamborghini Diablo and is illustrated without a rear spoiler. The car in its earlier form and with its earlier name is depicted on the Capital Autos website. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic scissor doors, and features bulging headlights and round taillights. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Infernus nameplate loses the Lamborghini motif, and is based on a Honda/Acura NSX, (most likely the Acura model, as this was exported to North America). Although the Infernus' design suggests a mid-engined layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back; the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front if moderately damaged. The GTA San Andreas Infernus is front-engined by design. In GTA San Andreas, the Infernus can be modded at any TransFender branch. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, implied to be manufactured by Pegassi, is largely based on the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 combined with the rear fascia and venting off the hyper-exotic Pagani Zonda F; making the Infernus the only "exotic" car in GTA IV. The car features a mid engined configuration, allowing the car a favorable structural advantage over front-engine vehicles in frontal collisions. The Infernus may, true to Diablo and Countach, may or may not be equipped with a prominent rear wing. Also, the Infernus is capable of supporting a second body color for a stripe over the side skirts, even though it is not evident on the normally spawned Infernus. The Infernus in GTA IV is also the only car in the entire series to feature scissor doors. This design trait allows the Infernus' doors to be self-closing, relying only on gravity to fall shut from it's opened position. Also featured are small, racing-style wing mirrors. The interior is fully finished in black leather and sports the same Lamborghini-style sport seats as the Pfister Comet. Sections of the dash and transmission tunnel are finished with carbon fiber accents. The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is only available without a spoiler, and features conventional doors. In addition, players who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars from Amazon are able to purchase a bulletproof Infernus at the Auto Merchant early in the game. Performance GTA III — GTA San Andreas The Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, although it is one of the fastest car in the game, and it's all-wheel drive system means the car has good front grip, but its cornering ability is considerably inferior to its prior renditions due to higher susceptibility to tailspins. Its suspension in GTA III and GTA Vice City, however, is softer, allowing it to drive over curbs without jolting the car substantially. GTA IV The Infernus is extremely fast and the fourth-fastest (with a top speed of 180 km/h but is highly susceptible to deformation from high-speed impacts, and even impacts which do little damage can eject the driver through the windshield. It is one of the fastest cars in GTA IV, and accordingly, it's a good racing car; it does, however, suffer from understeer in sharp turns at speed. It is a mid-engined all-wheel drive, like the real Murciélago; the mid-engine configuration makes it unlikely to break down or be set aflame from front-end collisions, another benefit when racing. While reversing, the Infernus can be easily turned 180 degrees with a mere nudge to the steering wheel, which can be useful after losing control of the vehicle. The Infernus has the same engine sound as the Comet and the Super GT. Variants with unique colors ;White Infernus In GTA Vice City, Lance Vance is depicted to be driving a uniquely white Infernus, which can be seen and driven during "Back Alley Brawl" and "Guardian Angels". After obtaining Diaz's mansion in "Rub Out", the regular Infernus parked next to the garage will permanently appear white, implying the car belongs to Lance. Given its permanence, the car is easily obtainable from this point on. ;Orange Infernus In GTA IV, an Infernus previously owned by Bryce Dawkins is given to the player by Bernie Crane after completing his mission "Buoys Ahoy". The car uniquely sports stripes on the sideskirt and one of two bright orange paintjobs which do not appear on any other Infernus. An orange Infernus is also featured in The Lost and Damned during "Knowing Me, Knowing You", and can be obtained by parking it at a GTA IV or TLAD safehouse, driving away from it and blowing yourself up with a Pipe Bomb or grenade, thereby failing the mission but retaining the car at the safehouse. ;Golden Infernus In GTA IV, Stevie will send you a message saying that he requires an Infernus parked near the Soldiers Memorial in Downtown Broker, and can be specifically found parked next to the Pizza Salad Restaurant. After acquiring the car, the player is required to deliver the car to his garage. This Infernus always has a unique gold paintjob. Like all of Stevie's desired cars, it will respawn if taken away, and thus can be "duplicated". Find the Infernus, park it at a safehouse, then return to its original location; a new Infernus will be there, and this can be delivered to Stevie instead. The golden Infernus' color is very similar to the golden colours of a "gold" Ruiner, the Ruiner's color scheme being more easily available as one of its many conventional color schemes. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Hydraulics Trivia * The radio of the Infernus set those default stations in the following games: ** GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. ** GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Infernus fetching $10,000. * There is a bug if the Infernus in GTA IV is taken to the Pay'n'Spray several times, it can lock into a dark green color and will be impossible to change color afterwards. * Infernus in GTA IV has no front turning lights nor a trunk. The absence of trunk is seen after some frontal crashes, but Infernuses with front indicators can be seen on TV commercial of "I'm Rich". .]] * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a Infernus. The vehicle's design is more rooted to the GTA IV rendition, and is obviously more detailed than the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus, along with other rare sports vehicles seems to spawn much more commonly, even if you are driving a completely different vehicle. This is probably because TBoGT focuses on a night club theme. * The Infernus is the most expensive car in the GTA IV era with a price tag of $150,000, followed by the Turismo with a price tag of $130,000 and the Super GT with a price tag of $110,000. Notable owners GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories *Lance Vance GTA IV *Bryce Dawkins / Bernie Crane (After Buoys Ahoy it belongs to Niko Bellic). *Stevie. *Tony McTony Locations ;GTA III * One can easily be obtained during the mission Grand Theft Auto * Normally spawned on the streets in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, similar to other sports cars. * Spawns in the Francis International Airport parking lot near the entrance. ;GTA Vice City * Parked in front of the mansion owned by Ricardo Diaz, and later Tommy Vercetti. Prior to the mansion's change of hand, the Infernus is featured with a conventional range of body colors. Thereafter, the car appears with a unique white body color. * On a platform in North Point Mall. The car is there as part of a competition, but the competition cannot be entered. ;GTA San Andreas * Spawns in Downtown, Los Santos. * Spawns mostly around San Fierro. * Commonly spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro. * Seen driving around the Bayside Marina. * Parked by the most north eastern house in Paradiso, San Fierro. (Only when wanted for export). * Found around The Strip, Las Venturas. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * In the parking lot at Francis International Airport close to the entrance. * In the Newport Multistory Car Park. ;GTA Vice City Stories * In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of Starfish Island. * In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. * Inside the garage at Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. * Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. * An explosionproof one is obtainable from the mission Accidents Will Happen. Fail the mission to obtain it. ;GTA IV * An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in traffic) during Brucie's street races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. * The player will get a special colored Infernus from Bernie Crane for all Niko's help * In GTA IV Multiplayer it is quite common, and can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. * Riding an NRG 900 around, especially around Star Junction, may cause an Infernus to spawn eventually. * Can rarely be seen on Union Drive near Middle Park East at night driving another supercar. * As with most cars, Infernuses will spawn more readily once the player is already driving one. Approaching the South Bohan safehouse from the southern bridge may be a good way to spawn parked Infernuses near a convenient storing place. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Usually seen driving around Algonquin. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus was made more common and tends to spawn around Star Junction and Westminster. * Very common in The Meat Quarter, Lower Easton, Suffolk, Westminster (Algonquin) See also * Counthash and Miara, vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA 2 also based on Lamborghini models. }} de:Infernus es:Infernus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars